


make my heart stop

by btajh (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Specific Tags Inside Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/btajh
Summary: (Minhyun, Seongwu, Daniel, and all the ways they love each other.)A drabble collection. Specific tags are inside each chapter, and each chapter is named by pairing.6: Minhyun/Daniel, a/b/o.7: Seongwu/Minhyun, shower sex.





	1. onghwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morning sex, rimming, kind of body worship, established relationship.

Minhyun has only been awake for around five seconds, but he already knows what Seongwu is trying to do.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun sighs. Seongwu presses his chest to Minhyun’s back, brushing the hair away from his nape and then kissing the exposed skin. “It’s like, nine in the morning.”

Seongwu’s tongue slips out from between his lips, tracing a circle on the back of his neck before gliding upwards to his ear. Minhyun groans, hiding his face against his arm as Seongwu nips playfully at his earlobe.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun repeats, but as a moan.

“Hmm?” Seongwu hums. One of his hands slips underneath Minhyun’s shirt, ghosting across the soft planes of his stomach. The muscles there tense by instinct and Seongwu pushes his fingers down, feeling them flex underneath his touch. Minhyun shivers, stretching alongside Seongwu’s body.

“It’s too early,” Minhyun says, but there’s no real fight in it. 

“You’re just lazy,” Seongwu laughs. His hand continues further up Minhyun’s body, to his chest. He pinches one of Minhyun’s nipples in between his index finger and thumb, rolling his whole breast in his palm. Minhyun jerks, biting into his arm.

“‘M not,” Minhyun complains, taking slight offense at Seongwu calling him lazy. _Of all people_.

Seongwu releases Minhyun’s ear, now bright red and wet, and rolls Minhyun over onto his back. Seongwu sits, propped up by his arm, and grins down at him. Minhyun just blinks back sleepily in return, Seongwu’s hand still laying flat on his chest.

“Don’t worry.” Seongwu ducks down and kisses Minhyun on the lips. Minhyun loops one arm around Seongwu’s shoulders, holding him close, his fingers trailing across the back of Seongwu’s head to thread into his hair. Seongwu’s tongue swipes across his lower lip, begging for entrance, and Minhyun lets him. His own reply is sloppy, evidently still tired, but Seongwu seems satisfied after a few moments. “I’ll take care of everything,” he whispers, their mouths brushing as he speaks.

“Wasn’t worrying,” Minhyun replies. Seongwu shakes his head, the smile never fading from his lips. Seongwu shoves up Minhyun’s shirt to right below his neck and then throws his legs over Minhyun’s hips, straddling him. “How do you have so much energy at this time?”

“Thought of you and got horny,” Seongwu says bluntly. Minhyun can’t help but giggle at that. Even after all this time, he loves knowing what he can do to Seongwu and vice-versa.

“Sounds like you have a problem.”

Seongwu slides his dick, tented by the fabric of his pyjama pants, across Minhyun’s thigh. He’s not exactly hard, but definitely on the way there. “A little bit,” Seongwu says. He shoves up Minhyun’s shirt to his chest and kisses the very center, where his palm rested, before moving to his other nipple. He grazes his teeth along the bud, then licks and suckles until it gets hard. 

Minhyun gasps, hips bucking. Their cocks brush for a moment, but Seongwu holds him down, one hand keeping them both steady.

“But as I said, don’t worry,” Seongwu says, looking up to meet Minhyun’s eyes. The sleepiness in Minhyun’s mind has been replaced by a pained dizziness and a nice warmth spread throughout his limbs. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“You better,” Minhyun shoots back, already wanting Seongwu to continue.

Seongwu climbs down Minhyun’s body, leaving a trail of kisses to his nape. He plants a big one right on Minhyun’s belly button that makes him smile—a smile that lasts for only a moment before he’s peeling down Minhyun’s pants.

“You’re going fast,” Minhyun says, almost breathless. Seongwu just shrugs in reply and nuzzles his cheek against Minhyun’s soft cock. He can feel himself getting closer, though, Seongwu’s hot breath spreading over the fabric of his briefs and making his thighs squirm.

“How can I be patient when I have such a beautiful person underneath me?” Seongwu asks. He presses another kiss to Minhyun’s crotch, then sticks out his tongue and finds the outline of Minhyun’s dick. He laps and sucks from over the fabric until Minhyun is half-hard and encasing Seongwu’s head with his thighs, trying to get him to keep going. “So pliant and nice for me,” he continues, finishing off with one last swipe. The entirety of Minhyun’s briefs are wet now.

Minhyun wants to reply back with something snarky, but the words get caught in his throat when Seongwu tugs down his briefs. Seongwu immediately takes his dick into his hand, squeezing his fingers around the shaft, and all Minhyun can do is choke.

“See?” Seongwu pecks yet another kiss on the head of his cock, ignoring how Minhyun tries to push into Seongwu’s mouth. “You’re so lucky you have such a great boyfriend like me,” Seongwu says, smirking, and Minhyun’s never been so frustratingly attracted to him in his life.

“I can’t believe you woke me up just to tease me—fuck,” Minhyun moans as Seongwu releases his dick. The cool air rushes over him all at once, and he has to stop himself from shivering out of Seongwu’s grasp.

“Only so I could do this,” Seongwu says, and then lifts Minhyun’s hips closer, rising his lower half off the bed. Minhyun cries out into his arm when Seongwu’s tongue moves down from his balls to his hole.

“I hate you,” Minhyun whimpers as Seongwu circles his inner thighs, watching Minhyun’s expression pinch. He almost feels like crying; the whiplash from being asleep to being so incredibly turned on is painful. His cock bounces against his stomach, and the view the both of them have of himself is obscene. 

“No you don’t,” Seongwu says. He buries his face back between Minhyun’s asscheeks and sucks so hard on the tight skin there that Minhyun really does sob. “You love me.”

“Fuck,” Minhyun swears.

“Mm.” Seongwu presses one last kiss to the swollen mark. “Say it. Please?” 

Minhyun attempts to press closer once more, but Seongwu lifts his head again to look at him. Their eyes meet and Minhyun is so fucking overwhelmed that everything spills out of his mouth at once—“Of course I fucking love you, please, _Seongwu_ —come on, I need—please don’t tease me, _Seongwu_ —”

Seongwu smiles and murmurs, “You know I’d never be able to leave you hanging when you say my name like that,” before going to town.

The words ‘I love you’ leave Minhyun’s lips more than enough times for Seongwu to be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to dump my approx 500 pwp drabbles into this one "fic" because i figured it's better than clogging up the tag. i have a lot of these saved up so i'll try and remember to update this frequently! let me know what you think, as usual!
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) / cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh) (send rqs!)


	2. onghwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant, handjobs, the tiniest bit of mutual pining.

This isn’t how Minhyun expected to spend their first night off in three months.

Seongwu’s fingers down his side, coming to rest on his stomach. They’re both sweaty and gross; Seongwu a little more so than him due to the alcohol running through his system. Minhyun shivers at the feeling of his digits teasing at the skin at his middle and he arches back, away from the touch. Seongwu nudges Minhyun’s shoulder with his nose, shushing him.

Even his breath is warm. Minhyun didn’t have a single sip of alcohol, but god, he feels dizzy and hot. Like he’s drunk on Seongwu’s touch, and each brush sends him spiralling a bit more.

“You’re burning up,” Seongwu whispers. Minhyun’s eyes close and he bites back a moan when Seongwu’s lips graze his neck. He runs his tongue up one of the veins there, jutting out as Minhyun stretches beneath him. 

“You’re hot,” Minhyun mumbles. “And tipsy.”

Seongwu sighs, nipping once and then retracting himself from Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun tilts his head back so he can look him in the eyes. Seongwu blinks a few times at him, as if shaking himself out of a daze, and then smiles. 

The same cocky smile he gives to their fans. Minhyun is no better than the average teenager right now, with the way his heart is doing backflips at the sight of Seongwu’s lashes fluttering at him.

“Not that tipsy,” Seongwu insists. “I’m not even dizzy.” He shifts so that the hand on Minhyun’s stomach is tugging at the fabric of his shirt. “Get this off?”

Minhyun hums, wiggling a little until Seongwu moves off him. He turns around, pressing his back to the wall, and licks his lips.

This is a bad idea. Even if Seongwu wasn’t drunk or tipsy or whatever—it doesn’t take a genius to know fucking your bandmate brings a whole host of problems they aren’t prepared to deal with. 

But Seongwu is also standing right there, looking at him like they have all the time in the world, watching with a rapt focus he usually only reserves for practicing as Minhyun begins to take off his shirt. Every button he undoes, Seongwu takes in a little more air. Minhyun lets the shirt fall from his shoulders and onto the ground, and Seongwu finally exhales.

“You’re so—fuck,” Seongwu groans. He grabs Minhyun’s arm and tugs him in close again. “Have you really not dated anyone before?” 

Minhyun threads his hand through Seongwu’s hair. It feels distinctly fluffier than usual, lacking the hairspray they have to wear normally for performances. Minhyun plays with a few strands, looping one around his finger. “Not since middle school,” he says, and laughs.

Seongwu kisses his jaw, holding him by the waist. Minhyun lets his eyes shut again and basks in each hurried press. If his heart wasn’t beating so fast, he could fall asleep like this, given that they were in a bed; Seongwu’s arms around him, his breath fanning over his jaw. It feels so naturally comfortable.

“And, this...” Seongwu trails off, continuing up to his face. Minhyun opens his mouth, ready, but Seongwu pulls back before Minhyun can lean in. Minhyun pouts. “Never?”

Minhyun laughs. “A little too late to be asking that, isn’t it?” he asks. Seongwu stares at him mutely. His seriousness is almost heartwarming. He might be tipsy, but he’s still the same Seongwu he knows—the one he’s lived and trained with for the past year. He doesn’t know if that makes this better or worse. “A few times.”

Seongwu seems to find this answer satisfying and goes back to manhandling Minhyun. He slips one hand to his lower back, then draws it downwards until he can grab at Minhyun’s ass. Minhyun’s breath hitches midway through his throat, and he’s sure he looks as surprised as he feels.

“Bad?” Seongwu asks. 

“No, it’s—” Minhyun rests his forehead against Seongwu’s shoulder. “It’s good,” he says, quieter.

Seongwu nods. His other hand brushes over Minhyun’s chest, over his abs, his bellybutton, his nipples; he bites into his lip when Seongwu presses his thumb against one, already hardened from touching the air. Seongwu chuckles lightly, enough that Minhyun can feel it underneath his cheek. 

“You’re seriously the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Seongwu says. He squeezes one of Minhyun’s nipples in between his fingers. Minhyun moans, still stifled between his teeth, but loud enough for Seongwu to clearly hear. His hand drops from Seongwu’s hair; it’s like Seongwu is sucking the energy out from him. But at the same time, Minhyun trusts him to keep him upright. “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“Yeah, well. Me too,” Minhyun says breathlessly. He kisses Seongwu’s cheek, then his lips. He’s not sure what compels him, other than the need to hear Seongwu moan back. Seongwu doesn’t waste time in opening his mouth to meet Minhyun’s. Despite how rough Seongwu’s hands are over his body, he doesn’t push Minhyun too far; when Minhyun whimpers, oversensitive, Seongwu pulls back and licks his lips.

“Let me get you off,” Seongwu asks, barely above a whisper. His leg nudges in between Minhyun’s thighs, his knee shifting along Minhyun’s dick, already hard and pushing against the crotch of his pants.

Minhyun’s head spins and his lips part into a gasp. He’s not sure he could find the resolve to say no when Seongwu is asking.

“Please,” is what Minhyun ends up whispering. Seongwu grins and tilts Minhyun’s jaw upwards to suck a dark red spot on his neck. They’re going to be killed for that later, but Minhyun reasons he usually wears high-collared shirts anyways. And also, fuck it—it feels good and he doesn’t want Seongwu to stop anyways.

Seongwu maintains one hand on Minhyun’s waist, nails digging into his skin, as he undoes his own pants. They fall to his knees and then he does the same for Minhyun, immediately pressing their clothed dicks together.

“Fuck,” Seongwu says, licking Minhyun’s neck to stifle his own curses.

Minhyun groans, tilting his head back against the wall. He ruts against Seongwu’s leg, lashes fluttering and his eyes closing when Seongwu runs his palm across the front of his boxers. He can’t even remember the last time he was so close to someone like this, let alone someone that was so eager to please.

“So pretty,” Seongwu whispers. He brushes Minhyun’s fringe back and Minhyun looks down at him. Seongwu’s eyes are hooded, his entire face flushed and his lips swollen from their kisses. He’s fucking gorgeous. 

“You too,” Minhyun breathes out. Seongwu smiles at him; big and toothy and Minhyun feels horrifically hot considering how little clothes he’s wearing right now.

Seongwu peels off his boxers next, catching them with his knee and then letting them fall to the floor. Exposed to the warm air, he squirms underneath Seongwu’s grasp until he squeezes his fist around Minhyun’s dick; then all he can do is moan, long and drawn-out. His eyes close again and Seongwu coos, rubbing his thumb against the leaking tip of his cock.

“Let me hear you,” Seongwu says lowly. It’s the softest he’s ever spoken to Minhyun. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Why would I—” Minhyun starts, but Seongwu cuts him off by jerking him hard. Minhyun’s knees go weak and he slumps against Seongwu, holding him close and thrusting into his fist. “Seongwu,” he whines. “ _Seongwu._ ”

Seongwu’s own dick grazes Minhyun’s leg and Minhyun fumbles to reach down and grab him underneath his boxers in return. Seongwu moans, seemingly surprised by how his hold on Minhyun’s waist weakens for a second, before he keeps winding his hand around Minhyun.

“Mmn.” Seongwu strokes Minhyun quickly, not letting up even as Minhyun’s whines climb in pitch. He can’t even control his own movements anymore; he just shoves against Seongwu, chasing the ever-growing pool of heat in his stomach, and attempts to keep his hold on Seongwu’s dick steady. Seongwu slides in between his fingers, panting on his shoulder. “Minhyunnie,” he whispers.

Minhyun cocks his head and Seongwu kisses him without saying anything. He spreads Minhyun’s pre-cum over his own dick, index finger digging straight into the head. Minhyun chants a garbled, fucked-out version of Seongwu’s name into his mouth, drowned out by the sloppy noises of them grinding against each other. 

Something about the way Seongwu kisses him then, soft and slow and deep, makes Minhyun’s entire body convulse. He clutches onto Seongwu’s shoulders so tightly he’s afraid he’s going to draw blood as he spurts all over, his cum dripping right onto Seongwu’s tented dick. 

“So fucking pretty,” Seongwu groans again. Minhyun gasps, still riding out the waves of his orgasm, and his own hand goes slack on Seongwu’s dick. He chases after Seongwu’s mouth, not letting up until Seongwu has fucked himself against Minhyun’s palm until completion. Minhyun is overwhelmed, surrounded almost entirely by Seongwu, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Minhyun carefully extracts his hand from Seongwu’s boxers, more amazed than disgusted by the fact that Seongwu’s cum is now all over him. Seongwu grabs his wrist and brings Minhyun’s fingers to his lips before sucking it all off. Minhyun only watches, pupils diluted and barely coherent until Seongwu is finished.

“Wanted to do this since I met you,” Seongwu admits after dropping Minhyun’s wrist. “We should do it again sometime.”

Minhyun barely has enough energy to reply. “Yeah,” he says absently.

Seongwu grins, all teeth, and in that moment Minhyun quite honestly couldn’t give a shit about what the repercussions of this could be.

There’s no way this feeling of pure affection could ever be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isn't painfully obvious, these have not been beta'd. but i hope they're still enjoyable!
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) / cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh) (send rqs!)


	3. ongnielhwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom/sub (dom!seongwu, sub!minhyun/daniel), spanking, sex toys, minhyun's cum kink, choking, established relationship.

“You guys started without me?” a voice says. Minhyun sits up from where he’s lying on top of Daniel, his hand slipping out from underneath the other boy’s shirt and onto his thigh. Daniel whines at the loss of touch. “Oh, no. Don’t stop on my account.”

Minhyun licks his lips and watches as Seongwu drops his bag off by the door and takes off his jacket. Hesitantly, he turns back to Daniel. Daniel’s eyes are hooded, his lips swollen and wet from their earlier kissing, the collar of his shirt all messed up. Minhyun wants to go straight back to edging him, but he knows he’s under Seongwu’s control now, and Seongwu isn’t patient.

Seongwu slides in behind him, wrapping one arm around Minhyun’s waist, slapping the hem of Minhyun’s boxers against his skin. “I told you not to stop,” he whispers.

“Sorry,” Minhyun mumbles, dazed just from a single glance from Seongwu. His hand climbs back up Daniel’s thigh to his dick, and he holds onto the shaft through his boxers, crinkling the thin fabric. Daniel moans lowly, thrusting into Minhyun’s grip. 

“You got Daniel so hard already,” Seongwu notes. He brushes underneath Minhyun’s own shirt, still relatively neat compared to Daniel’s. Daniel squirms at hearing his name, his cock so upright that it pokes a tent through the fabric. Minhyun jerks his hand and Daniel goes weak again. “Don’t play around with him,” Seongwu says, slapping Minhyun’s thigh lightly.

Minhyun pouts a little. Daniel gives the best reactions—he can’t help it. Instead of apologizing this time, he keeps moving his hand over Daniel’s cock, nice and slow. Daniel hates it when they go slow, but Minhyun loves seeing him quiver whenever he gets a step closer to the edge.

Seongwu’s hands on Minhyun avoid his dick, leaking just from rutting against Daniel, and go straight to his ass. Holding onto one of his thighs, he hooks his fingers on Minhyun’s boxers and tugs downward.

“Huh,” Seongwu says when he sees the toy in Minhyun’s hole. Minhyun pauses his movements on Daniel to try and squirm away from Seongwu, but Seongwu slaps him again to keep him still. “Does Daniel have one too?”

Minhyun’s thumb reaches down to ghost against the toy seated inside Daniel.

“Hyung,” Daniel whimpers, his knees pressing together. Minhyun shoves his legs back apart, frowning at him. “Hyung.”

“You two are so dirty,” Seongwu sighs. There’s lube slick on Minhyun’s thighs—and Daniel’s too, but Minhyun enjoys jerking Daniel off dry. Daniel squirms more with a bit of pain. “But cute, so I’ll give you a pass. Hey, you wanna fuck Daniel, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Daniel interjects for him. Minhyun squeezes the base of Daniel’s dick to shut him up. 

“Sweetheart,” Seongwu says again, kissing Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun’s head tilts to the side, granting Seongwu more access. 

“Yeah,” Minhyun says quietly. “I—I want to fuck him. Please.”

“Of course,” Seongwu says easily. “Fuck him while I fuck you.” He spreads Minhyun’s asscheeks apart, each palm having a handful. Minhyun tries to steady his breathing and nods, blinking a few times to regain his focus.

“Hurry up,” Daniel urges.

“You can slap him again,” Seongwu says. 

Minhyun hits Daniel’s ass this time, since he’s pulling Daniel’s lower half onto his lap anyways. Daniel moans, hand going to cover his mouth. His thighs clench around Minhyun’s hips as Minhyun carefully slides the toy out of him. Minhyun’s grip falters as Seongwu does the same to him, but a lot more harshly.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun grits out. Seongwu shoves a finger into Minhyun’s ass without warning and then laughs when Minhyun drops Daniel’s toy onto the bed.

“Fuck him,” Seongwu orders. “Don’t stop or I’ll put you aside and do it myself.”

Minhyun shakes his head quickly; the last thing he wants is to be excluded. Seongwu knows his weakest points. He tries to ignore the feeling of Seongwu’s fingers prodding into him and instead presses his own digits into Daniel.

“Mnn,” Daniel whines, rolling his hips back. Minhyun leans over him, pushed forward by Seongwu’s fingers sharp thrusts into him. “Hyung,” Daniel whispers.

“Soon,” Minhyun promises, kissing him. Their dicks brush over each other for a moment, and Minhyun is so fucking hard he could _die_. It would be so easy to just jerk them both off right there, to get their clothes and the bed all messy, but Seongwu would hate that. And as much as Minhyun wants to get off, he wants to make Seongwu happy more. A happy Seongwu means good things for Minhyun.

Minhyun goes quickly fingering Daniel. He’s already stretched out enough, and Seongwu is outpacing him on his other end.

“You have such a cute ass,” Seongwu sighs out lovingly. Minhyun can’t see him, but he knows Seongwu is admiring the stretch of his hole by how his thumbs spread him apart. Minhyun shivers and takes his own fingers out of Daniel. “Gonna fuck you now.”

“Wait,” Minhyun says, scrambling to align himself with Daniel; but Seongwu doesn’t wait, of course. He pushes into Minhyun in one, sudden thrust, and Minhyun lurches forward with a sob.

“Love you,” Seongwu quips. He continues to palm at Minhyun, seated so far deep inside him that Minhyun swears Seongwu could pierce his body. He digs his fingers into the mattress, trying to keep himself upright. “Don’t forget about Daniel, Minhyunnie.”

Daniel rubs himself against Minhyun, pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You okay, hyung?”

Minhyun props himself back up, practically delirious. He doesn’t know how he manages to grab his own cock and press himself against Daniel’s hole. “Yes,” he says quickly. “Sorry, I—ah, fuck.” 

One strong thrust from Seongwu sends him further into Daniel. Daniel moans out something like finally, toes curling from pleasure, and Minhyun’s brain promptly short circuits.

Seongwu keeps pressing in and out of Minhyun, driving home with every thrust, the tip of his dick hitting Minhyun’s prostate head on. Minhyun feels like he could cum at any moment, even without moving inside Daniel.

“Fuck him, Minhyunnie,” Seongwu says against his ear. 

Minhyun thrusts into Daniel slowly; he doesn’t have enough energy or mind to do anything but. Daniel shakes underneath him, holding onto Minhyun’s shoulders and meeting every movement halfway to get Minhyun in deeper. Minhyun’s front feels cautious, sensual; his behind feels like he’s being wrecked. He doesn’t know which is better right now.

“You like that, Daniel?” Seongwu asks. He reaches over Minhyun’s hip to squeeze Daniel’s dick, almost red from how close he is. “You like how Minhyunnie fills you up?”

“Nng, yeah,” Daniel says. Minhyun isn’t even thrusting on his own anymore, just letting Seongwu fuck his ass and Daniel fuck back onto his cock. “Feels—feels good.”

“Good,” Seongwu echoes back. He reaches up Minhyun’s shirt and squeezes one of his nipples. “He was so chatty before, but now he’s even worse than you.”

Minhyun doesn’t realize he’s been drooling until he tries to reply to that. “I’m—I’m not...” Seongwu slaps him hard on his ass, in the same place as before. It’s more than enough to leave a deep red mark. The sudden action makes him lurch right into Daniel, his dick unrelenting on Daniel’s prostate. “I’m not...” he cries as Seongwu does the same for him, his fingers still rolling the hardened nubs on his chest.

“Are you sure? Daniel looks pretty far gone.” Minhyun glances at him. Daniel’s face is bright red, blonde hair falling over his eyes, his broad shoulders tensed so tight that Minhyun’s afraid his shirt will rip. “But you look even worse, sweetheart. And while I expect it from Daniel, I didn’t think you’d be reduced to this so quickly. You’re barely even doing anything. Just lying there and taking it.”

“I...” Minhyun sobs, and he would fall over if it wasn’t for Seongwu keeping him upright now. Something fire-hot wrecks through him, making his entire body seize up, and he can’t get a single word out before he cums right into Daniel. He holds onto Daniel’s hips, inevitably leaving fingertip-shaped marks there. Daniel whines as well, his feet pressing against Minhyun’s back so he can’t pull out.

“Fuck,” Seongwu swears behind him. He keeps Minhyun steady as he cums inside him. Minhyun fucking loves it, the feeling of filling someone and being filled at the same time. He can feel Seongwu’s cum begin to drip out of him when he pulls out, and he wishes he could reach back and touch it, but he can’t let go of Daniel.

Minhyun hasn’t even remotely recovered from his orgasm yet when Seongwu forces him to pull out. Daniel whines no, no and Seongwu quiets him by shoving his fingers into Daniel’s mouth.

“Look how hard he is,” Seongwu says casually, as if he isn’t literally choking Daniel at the same time. Minhyun blearily looks down at Daniel’s dick and fuck, Minhyun can literally see the cum forming at the tip. “You wanna suck him off, Minhyunnie? I know you like cum,” he laughs.

“Yuh—yes,” Minhyun says. He tries not to brush his thighs against his soft cock as he leans down to take Daniel into his mouth. 

Daniel’s moans grow louder and louder, muffled by Seongwu’s fingers; his hand brushes against Minhyun’s hair as he bobs his head. He shuts his eyes, knowing what’s coming, and the flood of cum makes him gag when it hits the back of his throat

“There we go. Easy, now,” Seongwu says as Minhyun pulls up. He chokes more—Daniel came _so much_ —and cum dribbles out of his mouth and onto his chin. Tears prick his eyes. He feels like a mess; he doesn’t even know how to control his own limbs right now.

Seongwu guides him to lie down beside Daniel, mindful of the bruises he made on Minhyun’s body. Daniel smiles at him and Minhyun tries to smile back, but he doesn’t know if it makes it to his face.

“My two beautiful boys,” Seongwu says. “Hang on, I’m going to take a picture of you guys.”

Minhyun buries his face against Daniel’s shoulder, too embarrassed to look into the lens, when Seongwu snaps the image. Daniel keeps grinning. Seongwu flashes a peace sign in the corner. It’s the perfect snapshot of their relationship. 

When Seongwu sends him it via text later, Minhyun says he deletes it; but actually, he files it away into a locked folder on his phone. He would never delete something so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry they did aftercare after i'm just too lazy to write it
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) / cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh) (send rqs!)


	4. ongniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant, hand jobs, the sliiiiiightest amount of d/s ever, and a lot of fluff.

It’s late when Daniel finally gets back to the dorm.

There’s little to be said about Daniel’s schedule that isn’t already painfully obvious. It’s hellish and all of Daniel’s limbs ache with an exhaustion he didn’t even know was possible before debuting. He never takes any moments for granted, but the only thing on his mind after he showers is rest. Their managers tell them often to try and post on the fancafe before resting or big event, but Daniel isn’t sure he could type out a single sentence coherently in this state.

Though their schedules are mostly aligned nowadays, there are still the rare times in which an event can only afford to book Daniel and not any of the other members. 

Today was one such time, and given that it’s nearly two in the morning, he doesn’t expect Seongwu to be awake and waiting for him on his bed. He’s in nearly the exact place he was when Daniel left almost three hours ago.

Seongwu sits up when he sees him, phone forgotten on his bedside table. “You’re finally back,” he exhales with a smile. “I waited for you.”

“I can see that,” Daniel murmurs. His hair is still wet from his shower, but Seongwu doesn’t seem to mind. He opens his arms up and Daniel sinks into them, taking his usual spot half-on Seongwu’s lap (because as much as Seongwu says it doesn’t hurt, he can’t support Daniel’s full weight.) “You should’ve just slept, hyung.”

“Didn’t want to,” Seongwu says stubbornly. His fingers tug on Daniel’s shirt before sliding underneath the damp fabric, tracing over his stomach. Though he had plenty of free time last week, he didn’t spend it working out as much as he probably should have, and it shows. He tries to squirm away from the touch, but Seongwu holds him in place. “Stay still, you big baby.”

Daniel bites the inside of his cheek, jutting his lips out into a pout. “You stayed up to tickle me?”

Seongwu chuckles. It’s such a pretty sound, quiet and airless; on the other side of the closest wall, Woojin and Jihoon are likely fast asleep. They’ve gotten used to talking in hushed voices at this time. “Not tickle you,” Seongwu says. “Just want to take care of you.”

Still pressing on his stomach, Seongwu guides Daniel onto the mattress. Daniel blinks up at him, still as sleepy as before, but there’s now a distinct rush of heat in his muscles. Seongwu’s smile never drops from his face as he fiddles with the drawstrings on Daniel’s pyjamas. 

“I’m too sleepy to move,” Daniel admits. Seongwu glides his touch along Daniel’s crotch; large, sweeping motions that keep him on edge but give him no relief. 

“That’s fine,” Seongwu says, every bit as genuine as he looks. Seongwu’s eyes betray everything, just like Daniel’s do, and he finds comfort in knowing his honesty is reciprocated. “As I said.” Daniel barely has a moment to think before Seongwu’s arm slips underneath him to bring him into a kiss. They make out for a few seconds, albeit Daniel isn’t entirely aware of whether he’s responding or just keeping his mouth open for Seongwu to delve into. He’s too tired to be aware of his own actions; not that Seongwu seems to mind. “Just want to take care of you.”

Everything Seongwu could do to him right now could also constitute as taking care of him, from passing out together to getting off. He won’t reject the latter, however, if that’s what Seongwu’s been thinking of all night. They both know how much Daniel loves giving Seongwu what he wants (and vice-versa; they feed off each other nicely in this regard.) 

“‘Kay,” Daniel replies after a bit, once he realizes Seongwu is waiting for some kind of verbal answer. Seongwu leaves one last peck on his forehead before he concentrates his attention back to Daniel’s body.

Seongwu has large, firm hands which easily betray how tender he actually is. His touches are always light and playful, unless otherwise asked for. And it’s exactly what Daniel needs right now. Something to relax him even further. This is why he trusts Seongwu with his life; he always knows what he needs.

One hand slips into Daniel’s pants, tugging them down from the inside, bare skin nudging Daniel’s thighs. Daniel just about whines at the lack of direct contact.

“I love hearing that noise,” Seongwu hums, as if he was waiting for Daniel to react prior to moving on with it. He moves his grip to in between Daniel’s legs, squeezing the base of his dick much tighter than Daniel expected. Daniel chokes, a higher, more embarrassing noise getting caught in his throat, and he tries to rut into Seongwu’s hand.

Daniel’s shirt is shoved up his chest, and Seongwu takes the opportunity to palm at his exposed nipples. Daniel’s eyes flutter shut, and all he focus on his Seongwu’s touch, the little shocks of pleasure he gets whenever Seongwu rolls his thumb.

Seongwu gives a sudden tug to his closed cock, and Daniel’s knees jerk upwards as an instinctual reaction. “There, there,” Seongwu coos, pushing them back down with his elbow. “Don’t make the bed creak or someone will wake up.”

“Hyung,” Daniel gasps out. Seongwu’s body covers him as he leans over to lick at his ear, an oddly sensitive place that, combined with the gentle touches on the rest of his body, make him muffle a whine into Seongwu’s shoulder.

“Did I not just tell you to be quiet?” Seongwu questions, and the casual, effortless way he says it only gets Daniel hotter for some reason.

“Sorry,” Daniel mumbles. Seongwu bites at his ear, flicking his wrist to stroke Daniel’s dick, and Daniel’s boxers are getting so wet it’s almost uncomfortable.

“S’okay,” Seongwu slurs. He kisses his way down to Daniel’s neck. Daniel lifts his head as Seongwu braces himself on top of him to lick there. “You gonna cum quick?”

Just the word makes Daniel’s head spin. “Yeah,” he says. Seongwu strokes his thumb over the head, rubbing the fabric of his boxers over his most sensitive part. Daniel shakes, uncertain of what to do other than hold onto Seongwu and try not to moan too loudly.

“Don’t worry,” Seongwu reassures him. He twists one of Daniel’s nipples at the same time that he bunches up the fabric over Daniel’s cock, engulfing his length. “You deserve it. No need to be embarrassed.”

Daniel bucks forward, chasing the friction of Seongwu’s hand desperately, and the tightness of his grip and the fabric underneath it doesn’t help any. Seongwu pumps his hand in a smooth rhythm, and he’s so damn _good_ at it, Daniel doesn’t have any time to speak up before he’s spilling into his boxers.

Seongwu captures his lips into a deep kiss, his hand not stopping on Daniel’s dick until he’s completely spent. He feels all hazy now, post-orgasm bliss doing nothing to help his tiredness. Seongwu withdraws his fingers from Daniel’s mess carefully, wiping the remnants of his wetness onto Daniel’s pants.

“I’ll get you another pair,” Seongwu promises. 

Daniel’s brain is incapable of forming a proper sentence, so he just says “uh-huh” and waits until Seongwu does so. He hardly registers Seongwu lifting off of him, too consumed by a weary kind of joy and satisfaction.

He’s not sure when he falls asleep after that, but he does know that his dreams are just as pleasant. (The smile on his face when he wakes up says it all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss btajh writing something without minhyun in it? more likely than you think...
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) / cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh) (send rqs!)


	5. ongnielhwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, double penetration, some dirty talking, idk this is pretty tame actually

Despite Minhyun normally being quite quiet during sex, even he can’t contain his moans when Daniel slides back inside of him. Seongwu shoves his fingers into Minhyun’s mouth to keep him quiet, hitting the back of his throat. Minhyun only continues to whine around the digits.

“Don’t be so loud,” Seongwu hisses. Minhyun squirms in between them, his dick rubbing against Seongwu’s thigh in a futile attempt for better friction. Seongwu won’t give it to him; they all agreed before starting to try and get Minhyun to cum untouched, and Seongwu is holding them all to that promise. Daniel’s strong arms wrap around Minhyun’s waist and pull him off of Seongwu and onto Daniel’s lap properly, ripping Seongwu’s hand from Minhyun’s mouth at the same time.

“Daniel,” Minhyun gasps. He looks ethereal and debauched at the same time, covered in pretty pink marks from the both of them. It isn’t easy to get Minhyun to shed his usual giggliness and sharp remarks, but he’s more than past the point of being able to whip out either of those. His hole stretches around Daniel’s dick, and the slip in and out looks so easy. 

Seongwu grabs the bottle of lube Daniel discarded earlier and puts a generous amount all over his fingers and his hand. It gets on the bed, and it’s a sign of how gone Minhyun is that he doesn’t snap at him for making a mess.

As he shifts closer to them again, Daniel bites at Minhyun’s neck, continuing the trail he was making earlier. Minhyun’s head falls to the side, allowing Daniel to get what he wants; unsurprising even when Minhyun is in a coherent mindset, given how weak Minhyun is for all of Daniel’s wants. 

Seongwu runs his wet fingers along Minhyun’s thighs, pressing down on his tense muscles until Minhyun jerks back, right onto Daniel’s dick. Daniel bites down particularly hard then and Minhyun moans right into his ear.

“Minhyunnie,” Seongwu says, starting off with one finger. It’s a tight fit with Daniel’s dick—it’s a tight fit anyways, let alone with something else inside of him. Minhyun rolls lazily back onto them, and Seongwu doesn’t try do much except get his fingers in there. 

Minhyun stretches out so nicely. Daniel distracts him by kissing him, open-mouthed and sloppy. Daniel’s kisses involve a lot of tongue and random biting, which Minhyun doesn’t seem to mind in this state. Drool runs down both their chins, and Seongwu smiles. It’s kind of cute, in a weird way.

When Minhyun’s hole is nearly gaping, Seongwu pulls out his fingers. Lube spreads everywhere, but Seongwu pushes it back in and then rubs the rest onto his own cock.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Seongwu says. Minhyun nods to show acknowledgement, but doesn’t break away from his kiss with Daniel.

Minhyun may slightly love this feeling, no matter how much he hates admitting it, and the glide inside of him is just as effortless as fingering him open was. He can feel Daniel shoved up beside him, and Seongwu presses his back to Minhyun’s side, groaning at finally having Minhyun around him.

With both of them inside, there’s so much pressure on Minhyun’s prostate it’s a wonder he doesn’t cum immediately, given how long the build up to this was. Minhyun grabs onto Seongwu’s shoulder and pulls himself away from Daniel to kiss Seongwu.

Daniel presses his cheek to Minhyun’s shoulder and watches as they make out. When it’s just one of them, Minhyun is pretty good at keeping equal focus, but with the two of them, his mind is too overwhelmed to do more than one thing at a time. The way he kisses right now feels like fucking, his tongue haphazardly roaming Seongwu’s mouth. His hands shake when he reaches up to hold Seongwu’s cheeks.

Eventually, Seongwu has to back out for air, and Minhyun’s head ducks, fringe falling over his eyes. He knows the sight of his dick sitting inside Minhyun must be a pretty one, and he thrusts his hips up in reply, driving deeper than he knew possible.

“Hyung,” Daniel whispers, and Seongwu can hear the impatience in his voice. “Can I move?”

Minhyun takes a deep breath and holds himself up on top of Seongwu. “Yes,” he says.

Daniel always fucks hard, but Seongwu likes to take it slow. He pulls out to the tip every few moments before slamming right back in, and in tandem with Daniel’s relentless thrusts, Minhyun’s mouth hangs open uselessly, whining high in his throat.

“Too loud,” Seongwu murmurs, slipping his lube-covered fingers back into Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun’s throat bobs around them, and his lashes flutter shut, letting Seongwu and Daniel do as they wish to him.

“It’s so tight,” Daniel pants. His hands roam over Minhyun’s chest, too restless to stay in one place for very long. He pinches Minhyun’s nipples, rubs his stomach, presses his fingers against Minhyun’s lower back to watch him shake, all with his eyes wide open and his pupils dilated.

Seongwu grins. “As usual.”

Minhyun’s walls tighten around them, and he tries to speak around Seongwu’s fingers. Seongwu retracts them quickly, and Minhyun whimpers, “Don’t... say things like that, Seongwu.”

“What? You are tight.” Seongwu grabs a handful of Minhyun’s ass and kneads it underneath his palm, the back of his hand touching Daniel’s body. It isn’t painful, but Minhyun is so tight Seongwu’s not sure whether he could pull out completely and get back in just as easily. It’s like Minhyun’s hole has molded to the shape of their dicks, and something about that makes him feel giddy. “You’re perfect,” Seongwu says, one-hundred percent honest.

Getting words out when Daniel is burying himself further and further is difficult. It takes a few moments for Minhyun to get out a strained “it’s _embarrassing_ ,” and then a string of curses.

Daniel giggles, sucking on the base of Minhyun’s throat. “But you take it so well, hyung,” Daniel whispers.

“Even the puppy knows,” Seongwu laughs. “You were made to take dick, Minhyunnie. Just face it.” 

Minhyun doesn’t argue against that, and Seongwu supposes it’s a win for them all. Seongwu and Daniel keep touching him until Daniel falters, tight walls hugging them both, Seongwu’s dick stimulating him with each movement. Seongwu can feel all of the of cum that Daniel shoots out, Minhyun milking him for every last bit. 

“H—Hyung,” Daniel whimpers, pressing against Minhyun’s back strong enough to send Minhyun leaning right against Seongwu.

Daniel’s dick twitches once more, and the feeling of Minhyun clenched around him combined with Daniel’s weak thrusts, and the knowledge of just how good Minhyun took Daniel’s load feeds his own orgasm. Seongwu drags his fingers through Minhyun’s hair, tugging to relieve his energy as he spills inside of him, his hips still in the air to keep himself locked inside Minhyun.

It leaks out of him onto pretty much everything. All of their bodies, the bed, the towel that was tucked underneath them originally but shifted around during their fucking. 

“Come on, Minhyunnie,” Seongwu whispers. “Your turn.” And then he slaps Minhyun’s ass exactly one time, shifting him around on their dicks, which are still brushing against his prostate.

Minhyun cries out and Daniel speedily covers his mouth with a kiss, swallowing up his sobs. They’re going to need a good, long shower each after this, and Seongwu pumps Minhyun’s dick a few more times after he finishes, just for good measure. Minhyun immediately tries to shy away, far too sensitive and fucked out for anything more. Seongwu kisses the tip of his nose in apology and lightly taps Daniel’s thigh to pull out.

Cleaning up is the least fun part of fucking, but it’s well worth it to watch the cum drip out of Minhyun’s body and his thighs quiver underneath all of Seongwu’s gentle touches. Daniel kisses him until they both pass out, and Seongwu joins them quickly, squishing Minhyun in between them. 

The showers come much later. By that time, Minhyun has enough peace of mind to snap at Seongwu for his messiness earlier. Seongwu still isn’t sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request buuut it's also been on my mind for ages tbh. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) / cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh) (send rqs!)


	6. nielhwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo (b!minhyun and o!daniel), sex toys, mating/heat cycles, established rship... it's fluff folks

“I’m home, Niel,” Minhyun calls. He balances the groceries in one arm and shuts the door behind him with the other, clicking the lock in place. The only reply he gets is a strained moan from the other end of the apartment. Minhyun doesn’t waste any time in slipping off his shoes. “I’ll be right there, I just need to put the food back.”

He’s bought a ton of good stuff for Daniel. His favourite foods (meat and candy, very eloquent) as well as a host of different flavoured juices and energy drinks. They all get shoved into the fridge and freezer for safekeeping.

“Hyung,” Daniel whines, voice carrying from the bedroom.

“I’m almost done. Be patient,” Minhyun says, rearranging everything so the fridge door shuts. Once it’s all proper, he tiptoes to the bathroom to freshen up briefly. He sprays himself with as much scent dampener as he can handle and then with some deodorant because, realistically, the sheer temperature of Daniel’s body is going to make him sweat (among other things).

“Hyuuung.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Entering the bedroom, Daniel tries to shoot up to see him, but he barely makes it midway before flopping back onto the bed. Minhyun laughs and jumps onto the mattress beside him, smiling when their eyes meet. He slicks back Daniel’s fringe, already soaked from tossing and turning. “You already have a fever.”

“‘Cus you aren’t touching me,” Daniel mumbles, pawing at Minhyun’s legs, his chest, anywhere he can reach.

“Shhh,” Minhyun soothes. He pushes Daniel down by his bare shoulders. His skin is pink and hot, trailing down to his covered crotch. There’s a clear tent at the front of his boxers. “Why didn’t you take off your underwear?”

“Friction is nice,” Daniel whispers, hiding his face against his arm. Minhyun hums, smile not leaving his face even as Daniel looks away. The wet spot in his boxers grows the longer Minhyun stares at him, and it’s impossible for Minhyun not to take pity on him.

“Well, I’m here now.” Minhyun shifts so that he can straddle Daniel’s legs. “Just lie back and relax.”

“Kinda difficult,” Daniel huffs. Minhyun’s fingers creep over his clothed dick. The very tip peeks out at the waistband of his boxers and Minhyun coos. Squirming, Daniel rakes his fingers down his face, embarrassed. “Hyung...”

“What?” Minhyun raises his eyebrows.

“You said you would help me,” he complains without much bite. His face pinches.

“I am. But it’s dangerous to just jump into things, you know.” Minhyun peels back the waistband of Daniel’s boxers, to which Daniel moans, and quickly covers him from the air with his hand. “Since you’re not going to be knotted for real, we have to ring as much energy out of you as possible. Else it’ll hurt even more later, and—”

“Hyung.” Daniel tries to thrust into his hand, but Minhyun’s weight on him keeps him held down. “That’s not... sexy.” His hand drops to the mattress, fingers trembling and digging into the sheets as Minhyun wraps his palm around Daniel’s shaft and gives him a harsh tug.

“It’s not supposed to be sexy. Like I said, it’s to stop you from feeling even worse later,” Minhyun says, as honest as ever. He brushes the sides of his hair behind his ears and then leans over to kiss Daniel’s cock. Minhyun’s nose is clogged from the scent dampener, which was entirely intentional on his part, but up close, no amount of congestion can block out Daniel’s scent. Minhyun breathes in deeply and nuzzles against Daniel’s cock. “You’ll still feel good.”

Daniel throws his head back and he allows Minhyun to do as he wants. Minhyun doesn’t take him in too deep, just lets the head of Daniel’s dick sit in his mouth and his fingers do the rest of the work. He swirls his tongue around him and suckles lightly, pressing flat against where he’s leaking and lapping up the small droplets of pre-cum released from his overstimulated body.

“Minhyun,” Daniel gasps. When his legs try and move underneath Minhyun, he can smell a wave of slick. Minhyun pops off his cock and licks his lips, pleased to see Daniel watching him. “Hyung, you have to—”

“Hm?” Minhyun trails one finger down the front of his dick, glancing down in fascination as more pre-cum spills out. The noises Daniel makes as he tries to speak are almost inhuman. Minhyun waits for him to choke out the rest of his sentence.

“You have to—to fuck me, come on.” Minhyun gives Daniel’s cock one last thrust before climbing off his body entirely to reach into the bag he brought earlier in the morning. “Hurry up.”

The dildo is light, not too big, certainly not unrealistically sized, and the colour matches Minhyun’s flesh (an important detail, for Daniel). He throws it aside and uncaps the lube, squirting a bit onto his hand to make sure there’s enough left.

“You’re so bossy,” Minhyun sighs. Daniel pouts back. “But given the circumstances, I can understand. Spread your legs, Niel.”

Daniel isn’t shy exactly, in normal circumstances. He can become shy depending on what Minhyun says or does, but inherently, he’s quite open and loud. But this isn’t a normal circumstance, and Daniel tends not to be in this position. For all his restlessness earlier, he barely moves his legs, and Minhyun has to spread them himself.

“Hyung, really,” Daniel says, back to hiding his face. Minhyun carefully spreads Daniel’s cheeks without touching his hole. There’s more than enough slick there to make things easy, but Minhyun has never been one for slacking in safety. He spreads the rest of what’s in the bottle of lube over his fingers and mixes the excess with the slick around his hole.

“Yes, really,” Minhyun replies. He massages Daniel’s thighs, big and obviously tense by the way his muscles stay contracted. “It’ll be more painful if you don’t have your legs spread. I’m not judging you, Niel.”

“I know, but...”

“But nothing.” Minhyun leans over momentarily and kisses him. “Stop being so tense.”

“I feel like someone is punching me repeatedly,” Daniel says monotonously, then laughs when Minhyun laughs. Shaking his head, Minhyun sits back on his heels and presses one finger into Daniel. It goes in smoothly as he thought it would, but despite how slippery his insides are, it’s still painfully tight. “Make it stop,” Daniel whimpers, tightening up even more when Minhyun wiggles his finger around in an attempt to stretch him further.

“I will,” Minhyun promises. He would tease Daniel for continually complaining still, but he knows Daniel is only doing it out of frustration now. Another wave hits Daniel and this time Minhyun can feel it. He catches as much slick as he can with his index finger and then shoves that one in too.

He pinches his nose, too, to try and keep himself congested. Minhyun isn’t too susceptible to scents, but his own cock is stirring simply from the sight and feel of Daniel spread out. The last thing he needs is more encouragement.

“You’re not making it stop,” Daniel hisses, slowly rolling back onto Minhyun’s fingers.

“I’m not going to go any faster than this.” Minhyun curves his digits and brushes across Daniel’s prostate, horribly swollen. Only for a second, else Daniel would probably pass out. Daniel bites into his knuckles, looking like he’s about to cry.

“Hyung, it—it hurts so bad,” he mumbles, releasing his fist. He tries to lick up the drool from his mouth, but he can’t control it. Minhyun slides in a third finger. “It hurts so bad, you’re just—making it hurt more, please go faster, I don’t know how long I can...”

“I know it hurts,” Minhyun says softly. Though he doesn’t really know, he can see the way Daniel’s body shakes, how easily he cries when usually he’s steadfast about keeping his tears at bay. The spike of pain in his scent whenever Minhyun touches his prostate breaks through his attempts to block out his sense of smell. So he doesn’t really know, but he does know. “I know, baby. I’m sorry. But I can’t just shove anything bigger in you without stretching you out. You know that.”

“But, I...” His toes curl as more slick washes over Minhyun’s fingers. It’s an absolute mess, both inside him and on his ass and his thighs. 

“You’re there, anyways.” Minhyun takes out his fingers, leaving Daniel’s hole stretched, and hurries to cover the dildo. Daniel watches him through his fingers. 

Breathing in carefully to keep his own hands steady, he holds onto one of Daniel’s thighs and then begins pressing the toy into him. Daniel moans something like finally and the dildo slips in, inch by inch until it’s at the hilt. Minhyun pats him and then releases it, allowing Daniel to regain his senses. If he has any left.

“Okay?” Minhyun asks, running his hands over Daniel’s ass.

Daniel sniffles and nods. “Please fuck me,” he whispers.

Minhyun smiles and takes hold of the base of the dildo, dragging it out before slamming it back inside. He knows Daniel’s body just as good as his own, no matter how different the circumstances are, and every movement is deliberate. He presses against Daniel’s prostate, then avoids it completely, then rubs against it with the head of the dildo. 

It doesn’t take too long for Daniel to cum, splattering all over his own stomach. But his dick is still red and hard, and Minhyun doesn’t let up the flicks of his wrist.

The more he presses in, the stronger Daniel’s scent gets. He can’t avoid it now, and he has to blink his own focus back when he gets hit with it all at once. 

“Hyung,” Daniel sobs. His lips are constantly parted, whispering out Minhyun’s names, variations of please and don’t let up. Minhyun wants to kiss him, but he can’t get too close to Daniel’s neck again. Not before he’s knotted. He’s not going to get distracted. “Hyung, you gotta...”

Minhyun shoves the dildo in so far he nearly loses his grip on it. Daniel’s entire body curls up, his legs locking around Minhyun’s hips and his arms winding around the sheets. 

“You gotta...” Daniel slurs, eyes wide open, pupils dilated but barely seeing. Minhyun’s nails scratch against Daniel’s hips, trying to keep him still. “Hyung, hyung...”

Minhyun reaches down to the very bottom of the toy and flicks it on. Daniel’s head twists against his pillow, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he cums again. Minhyun releases the dildo and it stays snug inside him, held by the tightness of Daniel’s hole and the knot slowly forming. He rubs his palm over Daniels stomach and he cums again almost instantly, all over Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun can feel every ripple of energy it takes underneath his skin.

“There,” Minhyun pants. “That wasn’t so difficult.” Daniel doesn’t respond. It’ll take a while for the toy to come down. Though Minhyun could turn it off right now, he doesn’t imagine Daniel would take that very well. 

Finally, he moves so he can gather up Daniel by his shoulders and kiss him. He doesn’t shift him much, with the knotted toy inside him. Only enough to kiss him. Daniel kisses back open-mouthed, even sloppier than normal, barely any rhythm or plan. 

When Minhyun is satisfied, Daniel’s head drops down to his neck. Every breath hits Minhyun’s pulse, and his own cock is fully erect now. He’s dizzy with how much worse it is up close, but his need to hold Daniel through the rest of this far outweighs his resistance to staying completely in control. And, besides, it’s almost over now; the best he can do for Daniel is rub his back and let Daniel kiss and bite his shoulder as the toy pulses through him.

Eventually, Daniel gets too tired to do even that and just lies there. He’s a bit heavy as dead weight, but Minhyun strokes his hair and holds him. The dildo deflates by itself a few minutes after that, and Daniel’s shoulders shrink in relief.

Minhyun lets go of him and eases the toy out. It’s absolutely covered in slick and lube now, and he puts it back into its ziplock bag for sanitizing. Daniel lies face-down as Minhyun goes to deposit it into the bathroom and, briefly, wipe himself down with a towel. 

“Minhyunnie,” Daniel says, throat hoarse. Minhyun wipes his face down with a towel, getting every single tear until his cheeks are all wet like a baby’s. Minhyun giggles. “Hyung, are you gonna...”

“Not now,” Minhyun responds. Truthfully, he does want to get off; it’s only natural. But more than that, he wants rest, to wrap around Daniel or let Daniel wrap around him, or whatever he wants. “We have days. Right now I just want to sleep.”

“But...” Daniel’s lower lip juts out and he glances down at Minhyun’s pants with uncertainty.

“Hey.” Minhyun tilts his chin back up. “Later. You can do whatever you want with me. But not now. I’ve been running errands all day for you. I’m tired too, you know.” Daniel laughs when Minhyun flicks his nose with his thumb. 

Daniel concedes without much argument after that, and takes his usual spot, chest pressed to Minhyun’s back. Minhyun grabs his hand and kisses his fingers, grinning when Daniel keeps laughing. Daniel throws his bare legs over his and doesn’t take very long to fall asleep after that, comfortable with Minhyun in his arms.

Minhyun stays awake a bit longer to see if Daniel will wake up again—just in case, because he’s heard about sudden second waves. But Daniel simply continues to breathe evenly against his nape, and so Minhyun shuts his eyes, keeps his lips pressed to Daniel’s knuckles, and allows Daniel’s now-calmed scent to drift him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to my roots of gross domestic abo!!!
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](https://twitter.com/btajhs) cc: [btajh](https://curiouscat.me/btajh)


	7. onghwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower sex, intercrural sex, one single finger used without proper lube, thigh spanking???, established relationship, way more dialogue than necessary

Getting a chance to shower by themselves isn’t difficult now that they’ve moved into the new dorms. Two apartments means double the showers and most of the members like to wait until morning to freshen up, after a few hours of rest. Minhyun glances at Seongwu from across the table while they’re eating and tilts his head in a question. Seongwu grins back, tiger teeth showing, and Minhyun knows he’s received the message. (Thankfully, because Minhyun doesn’t intend to say it out loud.)

“Can I join you?” Seongwu asks, shutting the door behind him. Minhyun is midway through taking off his clothes. He shivers as two hands run over his belly.

“I was getting worried you forgot,” Minhyun says. He slips off his pants and then his boxers. The concept of shame doesn’t really exist between them anymore, and he spins around to poke Seongwu on the chest. “Come on, I want to have time to sleep after.”

“Rushing isn’t sexy,” Seongwu pouts. Minhyun rolls his eyes and goes to turn on the shower. He likes it warm, while Seongwu likes it blazing hot. They’ve only done this a few times (even less involving sex), but Minhyun’s found a nice place in the middle where neither of them will complain. He tests the water while it runs, then turns back to Seongwu to see him already naked and looking awfully proud of himself.

“... What?” Minhyun squints at him.

“I was just enjoying the view.” Seongwu smiles and practically skips over to hold him by the waist. “I need this to relax.”

“Of me? Or the shower?” Minhyun laughs. He keeps one hand inside the stall, keeping watch on the rising temperature. Seongwu is impatient and nips at his ear. 

“Both. But mostly you. The shower is a bonus.”

“Keeping clean is sexy,” Minhyun says very seriously. “Come on, it’s hot now.”

“Everything you do is sexy to me.”

“I was talking about you. I’m not the one who rewears their dirty clothes.”

Seongwu chuckles as they climb into the shower. It’s not too cramped with two people, but there’s also not a lot of room to walk around. They have a good system for this, trading off soap and shampoo with each other. 

“The word ‘sexy’ doesn’t even sound like a real word anymore,” Seongwu says as he grabs the soap near him and lathers it well. “Now let me see your sexy back.”

“Please stop saying it then.” Minhyun covers his mouth with his palm while he laughs. The water doesn’t hit their entire bodies, with both of them in. It’s more of a pleasant, light tickle along Minhyun’s side, leaving him warm. Seongwu’s chest against his back is more of the main attraction, however, especially when he’s wet.

“I really do love your back, though.” Seongwu slides over his shoulders, tickling his nape. His touch is light as he drags the soap over his skin and Minhyun shuts his eyes, simply enjoying the sensation. 

One of Seongwu’s hands slips to his lower back. “Really?” Minhyun asks.

“I’m getting everywhere for you,” Seongwu replies without a trace of innocence. He spends significantly more time than necessary touching Minhyun’s ass, then his thighs, and then finally his stomach and chest. “There, now you’re clean.”

“You didn’t even get my lower half.”

“I’m not bending over to do that. What if I slip and die?”

Minhyun rolls his eyes and turns around in Seongwu’s arms. Their noses brush and Minhyun can’t help but laugh, despite how he wanted to give Seongwu a strict speech on showering safely (not that he had much of a case, since showering together is already unsafe.) 

“You’re laughing at the thought of me slipping and dying?” Seongwu pouts, clearly trying not to smile back. He sucks in his cheeks and Minhyun shakes his head, reaching for the soap behind Seongwu. It takes a bit of a strain to reach, but he manages to get a nice amount to wash Seongwu with.

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve found a way a long time ago.” Seongwu makes a gasp that Minhyun ignores to start rubbing the soap onto him.

Seongwu isn’t as big as Minhyun (which Seongwu hates but Minhyun doesn’t see what the big deal is) and Minhyun moves faster than Seongwu, so it doesn’t take long. He glides his hands over Seongwu’s body, using the slickness of the water to ease his movements. 

“You didn’t even pause on my ass,” Seongwu complains.

“You wanted me to?” Minhyun raises an eyebrow.

“I’d like my ass to feel appreciated for once.”

“I’m not you. If I want to touch your ass I’ll do it in a bed.”

Seongwu snorts at that.

“It’s not about the romance. Don’t you think shower sex is kinda hot?” Seongwu asks, and he makes his view very clear on the subject when he pulls Minhyun closer by his waist. Minhyun rests his chin on Seongwu’s shoulder to avoid the direct hit of the showerhead and huffs. Seongwu’s grip is already going lower again.

“Does that matter right now?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. We’re in a shower, so yeah, it does.” 

“Are you saying you want to have sex with me, Ong Seongwu?” Minhyun slides his arms underneath Seongwu’s to keep himself upright as Seongwu holds onto his thighs.

“I’m not joking when I say I literally always want to have sex with you. It’s a serious problem.” Seongwu leans back a centimetre to kiss Minhyun. Minhyun grins and opens his mouth in return, allowing Seongwu’s tongue to glide along his. It’s more slippery than than usual, with the shower spraying them, and Minhyun forgets what he’s supposed to be teasing Seongwu about.

He untangles the knots in Seongwu’s damp hair, keeping him still as they kiss until the hot air of the shower forces them to break apart. Minhyun pants against his mouth, their noses brushing. Seongwu gives him one last peck on his bottom lip.

“I know,” Minhyun murmurs. 

“Do you really?”

“You don’t exactly hide it.”

Seongwu creeps towards his ass again. This time Minhyun doesn’t stop him. Though the idea of shoving anything anywhere while they’re on a slippery floor seems too dangerous for him, one touch is harmless.

“Not now.” Minhyun bites Seongwu’s jaw. “We’re supposed to be washing our hair now.”

“You know they hate it when you wash your hair every day,” Seongwu chuckles, with _they_ being their poor stylists. “I won’t fuck you for real. Just lemme use your thighs.”

“Hmmm.” Seongwu traces over his hole and Minhyun shivers, water running straight down his back like a pathway for Seongwu’s touch. It’s somewhat relaxing, to just stand there underneath the warm spray and allow Seongwu to do as he pleases. “What do I get out of it?”

“An orgasm?”

“From you fucking my thighs?” 

“Hey, trust me.” Seongwu releases him and then slaps his ass. “Turn around.”

Minhyun digs his nails into the tile, leaning his forehead against the wall as Seongwu grabs his own dick. He can barely see him out of the corner of his eye, but he feels him within seconds, spreading Minhyun’s legs apart.

“Don’t leave marks,” Minhyun murmurs. Seongwu fits his cock in between Minhyun’s legs and then presses them back together. Minhyun squirms his thighs around Seongwu’s dick and groans into his arm.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Seongwu holds onto Minhyun by his hips and presses himself right to Minhyun’s back. His dick pokes out on the other end and Minhyun licks his lips looking at it, red and wet and already hard. “Hold yourself against me.”

“I don’t know. That’s my problem with you.” Minhyun grips himself and holds his cock against Seongwu’s. The glide, with the slickness of the shower, makes him shiver, but Seongwu holds him still. “Shit, that’s...”

“Nice, right?” Seongwu’s hand splays over Minhyun’s stomach as he slowly moves back and forth, never completely pulling out from between the tightness of Minhyun’s legs. He guides his tip along Minhyun’s balls, kissing his shoulder when Minhyun makes a feeble attempt to get more friction. 

“S’okay,” Minhyun says, biting back a whine when Seongwu moves back again.

“I told you. Shower sex is great.” Seongwu’s other hand rakes down the back of his thigh. He thrusts right along Minhyun’s cock, staying frozen for a moment, and Minhyun’s dick twitches as their tips press together. He groans loudly and fights against Seongwu’s grip to roll his hips back.

“You’re being a tease,” Minhyun murmurs, full of fiery annoyance as Seongwu goes to fuck between his thighs. His movements turn short and shallow, never really hitting past Minhyun’s balls. “Seongwu,” Minhyun hisses.

“Don’t be so loud,” Seongwu says. The press on Minhyun’s thigh is removed as his middle finger moves over Minhyun’s hole. “There’s babies in this apartment.”

“Then don’t tease me,” Minhyun snaps. “What are you doing?” He doesn’t know whether to push back onto Seongwu’s touch or twist away. His hole flutters as Seongwu trails circles around it, slippery from the water and some soap. It’s easy to get half of Seongwu’s finger inside before it gets too tight, barely out of reach from his prostate.

“Teasing you,” Seongwu shrugs. He keeps his finger in Minhyun up until midway, unable to go any further. Minhyun bites into his knuckle and shuts his eyes. He hates feeling barely-full, like he should have something more in him but he doesn’t, and Seongwu knows it. Seongwu’s thumb pushes down on his ass. “Not gonna fuck you though.”

“You better not. Soap isn’t lube.” The cock in between his thighs begins moving once again, with more power in Seongwu’s motions this time. “Fuck,” Minhyun whines as Seongwu reaches around to hold Minhyun’s shaft.

“Don’t lose your grip on the wall,” Seongwu whispers, chin on his shoulder. Minhyun attempts to readjusts himself along the wall, more careful now that Seongwu isn’t holding him up anymore. But it’s difficult to focus when Seongwu has him on both ends, no matter how little stimulation he gives his ass. It’s the knowledge itself which spends Minhyun’s head spinning. That Seongwu has him on both ends, his middle, everywhere. “I fucking love your thighs. So thick.”

“Yeah,” Minhyun says hoarsely. He grinds back onto Seongwu’s dick, pushing his ass out. It hurts a little, the finger inside him, but it’s the sort of pleasant sting that makes his dick jump in Seongwu’s grasp. He only wishes it was something bigger. “I’m aware.”

“You better be,” Seongwu says with a grin, and abruptly flicks his wrist, allowing Minhyun’s cock to slide along his palm as he’s pushed forward from Seongwu’s own thrusts. Minhyun whimpers.

His thighs flex involuntarily as Seongwu speeds up. He’s going so fast Minhyun can’t even register each touch against his balls before he slaps against him again. It’s so loud and obscene with the water flowing over them, Minhyun can barely hear his own panting.

“Minhyun,” Seongwu whines. “Gonna cum all over your perfect thighs.” He hits the back of Minhyun’s thighs lightly and Minhyun jolts, a sharp rush of heat hitting his naval. He nudges himself along Seongwu’s palm again.

“Again,” Minhyun pleads quietly.

Seongwu hits him again, a little harder this time, and Minhyun can feel himself tighten around Seongwu’s single digit in response. Minhyun moans as Seongwu spills all over his thighs. It gets washed away within moments, and Minhyun is still painfully hard as Seongwu tries to come down.

“C’mon,” Minhyun urges. Seongwu’s dick slips out from his thighs. “Please.”

Seongwu rests his forehead on Minhyun’s nape. “I should’ve brought lube,” he mumbles. 

“You said you’d get me off here.” Seongwu squeezes Minhyun’s cock, pressing down on his shaft where he’s already oversensitive from Seongwu grinding against him. 

He wiggles his finger around inside Minhyun, only enough to remind him he’s there, and then pumps Minhyun in time to his laboured breathing. Minhyun exhales through his nose, head tipping back as the pressure builds in his stomach. Seongwu noses at the base of his long neck, finding a nice place and then sucking on his skin.

“Fuck,” Minhyun swears as he cums from sheer overwhelment. His mind doesn’t know what to focus on—the pressure in his ass, the bite on his neck, his dick, so nice and snug in Seongwu’s grasp. He slumps against the wall, out of breath in an instant, unable to even blink to regain his senses with the water still hitting him.

Minhyun can’t see it, but he can feel Seongwu smirk. Seongwu’s finger leaves him quickly and he releases his dick, moving to steady Minhyun onto his feet again before he slips and really does cause an accident.

“I told you not to leave marks,” Minhyun murmurs, reaching up to feel the place where Seongwu bit. “Your stupid biting kink.”

“You love all my stupid kinks.” Seongwu’s eyes crinkle as Minhyun somehow manages to spin around to face him. “They get you off.”

“I guess,” Minhyun admits and would rather not elaborate, to save his own pride. He loops an arm over Seongwu’s shoulders and kisses him once on the lips. “Bring lube next time.”

“So you admit there’s a next time.” Seongwu kisses his nose in return. Minhyun’s legs are barely functioning, but he still has enough energy to giggle and step back.

“There’s always a next time.” Minhyun stretches out. After a long day and a bout of sex, he’s more than ready to go to bed, but he’s not going to let Seongwu off the hook so easily. Unlike Seongwu, he has enough stamina to keep himself upright for another five minutes, at least. “Shampoo.” He passes him the bottle.

“But I’m tired now,” Seongwu complains.

“You should’ve thought of that before, then.” 

Seongwu rolls his eyes at him, but manages to get the shampoo into Minhyun’s hair and washed out before the hot water runs out. 

Once they’re out and dried off, Seongwu doesn’t even bother to dry his hair. His eyes are drooping and Minhyun smiles to himself as Seongwu sluggishly drags himself back into his pyjamas. 

“Come to the gym with me tomorrow. We need to work on your stamina,” Minhyun says.

“The shower just made me more tired than usual.”

“Sure,” Minhyun says, not believing him in the slightest. He has empirical evidence.

“Don’t make fun of me. I’m the guy who slaps your ass for you.”

“I could slap my own ass, if I really wanted to.”

“Yeah, but I do it better.” Seongwu pulls down the towel on Minhyun’s head to ruffle his hair. 

Minhyun’s smile doesn’t drop as Seongwu gives him one last kiss. “Maybe.” He tilts his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“More like later today, now. Don’t wake anyone up when you go back.”

“I don’t know why you always say that when you’re the loud one,” Minhyun huffs. “Goodnight. Love you.”

The creep back into his own apartment is pretty much a walk of shame, because everyone is still awake and well aware of why Minhyun’s shower took an hour long. He dives underneath his covers and avoids Sungwoon’s teasing by pretending to knock out instantly. It doesn’t actually take him that long to fall asleep while recalling Seongwu’s moans in his ear and the light brushes over his body.

(As expected, the next day Minhyun is banned—for a second time—from taking showers in the other apartment. And as expected, they just move to shower in Minhyun’s apartment instead. Nothing can stop Seongwu’s desire to grope Minhyun’s thighs while wet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the anon that requested shower sex enjoys this!! not sure what to do next, give me suggestions orrr expect some generic fluffy sex as usual lol
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) cc: [btajh](http://curiouscat.me/btajh)


End file.
